Nova Pictavia
Imperiai Picti The Holy Imperium of Pictavia : Symphony of Battle : : Terranism : : : Capital (and largest city) Stirling 1 ''' - High Commander Kadesh Formation - from , - from , - Total - ( ) 20.7 - 2007 estimate 720,000,000 One Au'Sha = Thirty Au'Rah ( ) ( +0) - Summer ( ) not observed ( +0) .pi Calling code +93 1''De facto'' official. Nova Pictavia, officially known as the Holy Imperium of Nova Pictavia, is a country in the Isles of New Pictavia situated west of the mouth of the . Etymology It is unknown whether the title 'Pict' was appointed by the first Roman soldiers to encounter the Picts, or whether the word was of Celtic origin and had in fact been adopted into everyday Latin. It is certain either way however, that 'Picti' is Latin for 'Painted Ones'; an undeniably accurate representation of the ancient Pictish warriors. The Kingdoms and Clans of the Picts became known as 'Pictavia' to the Classical Civilizations of the Mediterranean, and later known as 'Pictland' to the anglo-saxons and latterly the British Empire. The second independent Pictish state is officially known as 'New Pictavia', or 'Nova Pictavia' in the latin. History Main Article: Pictish History Condensed Timeline *3000 BC (Circa): The first Celtic settlers land in Pictavia through the Iberian Peninsula believing Utopia Pictavia to be the 'Holy Land'. *211 BC: Rome conquers Pictavia. *315 AD: Second rebellion begins, known as the Third Roman War. All Clans battle with Rome. *322 AD: Pictavia defeats the Roman fleet stationed in Carthage. **Roman settlements are raided and sacked all across the Mediterranean. **Pictavia is declared independent. *943 AD: The Vikings invade Pictavia, gaining footholds along the west coast of North Pictavia. *1617 AD: The British Empire floods the colonies and dependancies of Pictavia with troops. *1623 AD: Pictavia surrenders. The first age of Sovereignty comes to an end. *1915 AD: Under the stress of war, Pictavia alongside many other British dependancies pressurizes the government for independence. *1921 AD: Pictavia is the first to limit fossil fuel consumption as the effects on the environment become known. *1936 AD: Pictavia goes against the recommendations of the League and supports the Republican Popular Front in the Spanish Civil War. *1941 AD: The campaign against Franco is abandoned. **Nazi Germany declares war before Pictavia can recover her losses. *1965 AD (Circa): The EEC and UN continues to utilize Pictavia as a 'puppet-state', controlling domestic politics to suit their circumstance. **They suppress Pictish environmentalism to the fullest extent possible *1997 AD: Heightened aggression from Pictavia towards Europe sparks the Second Treaty of Madrid. **The UN mediates a return to normality promising tighter environmental regulations. EU trading is resumed. *2001 AD: The Red Party (Socialist) is defeated by the Green Party (Eco-Syndicalist) *2005 AD: The Utopian Wars begin as Buddha C invades to regain capitalist control. *2007 AD: The surviving allies of the Utopian Wars unify under the banner of the Utopian Commonwealth in an attempt to deter future corporative assaults. Geography Climate The Isles of New Pictavia commonly experience conditions similiar to that of a northern mediterrainian isle, being of comparable latitude. The northern Isle, being of far higher elevations, usually experiences far more temperate weather with medium-light snowfalls circa january. The southern Isle, 'Utopia Pictavia', intercepts the Atlantic Conveyor. Thus, the Gulf Stream delivers an extremely different climate to that of the north reaching near tropical temperatures. Monsoons annually plague the south during the months of April and May, flooding the majority of the Isle which lies below sea level. Geography The Isles of New Pictavia are, without a doubt, one of the most dramatic and beatiful landmasses of the Atlantic. 'Utopia Pictavia' is largely dominated by massive straights of grasslands, due to their duel-role as flood-plains. 'Northern Pictavia' however rises to far greater altitudes, dominated by Alp-esque mountain-ranges, endless heather moor-land and extensive evergreen forests. Domestic Politics Periods of Sovereign and Foreign Rule *3000 - 211 BC: Celtic tribes settle in Pictavia **disunited Clan system. *211 BC - 322 AD: Roman Rule *322 - 1617 AD: First Independent State - The Pictish Empire **Ruled by Consul via the Council of the Clans (Republic) *1617 - 1917 AD: British Rule *1917 AD - Present Day: Second Sovereign State (Disputed) - The Pictish Imperium **Parliamentary Republic, EEC/EU imposed sanctions/economic exploitation *1997 AD: True Sovereign State established after the Second Treaty of Madrid (End of European Dominance) **Parliamentary Republic, theoretically free from foreign interference. History In antiquity the first independent Pictish state was governed by a council of the Clan Warlords. After Roman rule, when the first Pictish Empire was established, a degree of Latin influence was prominent. The council of Clans now was more of a republic of city-states, with an elected consul or protector. In time, the consul became known as the Emperor. The Clan system resurfaced during the middle ages most likely due to the severity of the dark wars. Surviving early British rule, the Council of the Clans eventually evolved into a parliament after the subsequent British reformations. Although a clan-system is still noticeable within the parliament today, British and Latin influence is undeniable. Modern Structure Today, the Pictish political system is comprised of a balance of ancient Celtic heritage, Latin republicanism and the British democratic parliamentary system. Each Clan elects their representatives into Parliament, each of which may come from different political parties. The Chiefs of each representative group elected by the people come together to form the Council of the Clans, which usually manifests a majority of some form of party. The council thus serves as a pluralist 'cabinet' for the first minister. Finally, whichever party dominates the council is entitled to represent the nation through their leader, who attains the position of Consul. Recent Political Climate With the fall of the (Socialist) Red Party in 2001, who had served the nation for over fifty years, there had been an international spotlight on what the new administration would accomplish. Under the Green (Eco-Syndicalist) party, the unpredictable economy was restructured to balance the modern market with Terranist beliefs. The result shocked many international entities with the gross-persecution of immoral corporations and subsidizing of all pro-environmental Pictish industry. The Council then began to concentrate on the implementation of Pictish Policy abroad, sparking the Utopian Wars as corporations returned to restart exploitation. Foreign Politics The Pictish Imperium commonly regards all non-green and/or capitalist nations as immoral and corrupt, largely due to their religious beliefs. Thus, the list of Pictish allies is decidedly short, although continued dominance in the free-market ensures a Pictish foothold on the international scene. In recent years, the Pictish Imperium has been a member of the Combined Heart Alliance(defunct), the Eminently Victorious Imperial League(defunct), and founded the Utopian Commonwealth(Active). Contempt for Capitalism Foremost, capitalism goes against almost all of the beliefs of the Terranists. Basically Terranists believe that all people should be able to act in whatever way they choose, so long as these acts do not harm other people directly or through the desecration of Terra, the cradle of life. Thus, the exploitative nature of capitalism and the greed it weaves is detested in Pictavia. A balance between creating a rapport with like-minded socialist nations who are prone to harming the environment, and with pro-green capitalist nations must be struck in order to continue international relations, although this works in theory at best. A prompt example would be the decidedly love/hate relationship for British Londinium, who shares many similar cultural and socialist ideals, however is reluctant to adopt environmentally-friendly policies. This has resulted in British Londinium and Pictavia allied in the Sumatripten Conflict, shortly before the Londinian invasion in the Utopian Wars. Frighteningly close to the Londinian withdrawal, the Pictish Imperium allied once more with the state as part of EVIL. The Founding of the Utopian Commonwealth A select few nations of similar ideals to the Pictish Imperium rallied side-by-side during the Utopian Wars, eventually founding the Utopian commonwealth and latterly doubling in membership. Sworn to the upkeep of environmentalism through any means necessary (contradictorily allowing harming Holy Terra, should the ends justify the means) the founding four (Pictavia, Kirav, Delkor, The Far Echo Islands) maintain a system of mutual defence and strategic offence. The alliance also extends towards trade and commercial opportunities, aiming to preserve all member-states to the fullest extent possible. Military Main Article: Pictish Armed Forces